Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 10\% \times -\dfrac{4}{50} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 10\% = \dfrac{10}{100} = 0.1 $ $ -\dfrac{4}{50} = -0.08$ Now we have: $ 0.1 \times -0.08 = {?} $ $ 0.1 \times -0.08 = -0.008 $